


The Mutiny in the Dungeons

by Arhtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhtea/pseuds/Arhtea
Summary: Tracey Davis returns to her last year in Hogwarts with a plan. While the Golden Trio is camping in the woods and Order of the Phoenix saving muggle-borns, someone has to organize a resistance in Hogwarts. And sometimes a Slytherin resistances is way better than a Gryffindor one.





	1. Chapter 1

All of the characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, I am just borrowing them for a bit.

Prologue

As headmaster Snape took over Hogwarts and the Golden Trio went on the run, many things in the wizarding world began to change. Most notably, Hogwarts was no longer the safe haven it had been under headmaster Dumbledore. And while all four houses were filled with fear and distrust, nowhere was it as evident as within the cold dungeon walls in the Slytherin common room.

The air there was so thick with tension that one could even cut it with a knife, though as it were, the house elves had taken it upon themselves to hide most of the sharp instruments. And true to the nature of true Slytherins, no one said a thing, opting instead to survey the situation. There was a pretty clear split though. Some of them were outright supporters of the new regime while others were merely focused on the survival of themselves and their loved ones. One day at a time.

Among them Tracey Davis, a 7th year, sat by the fireplace, an open book on her lap and wand between her two fingers. These days most of them had their wands out already or in the holsters in their sleeves. Even the first years had come to school knowing at least one or two defense spells. And on the first night the common room was declared Switzerland. No fighting, no insults. This had in turn led it to be a rather chilly place. It was truly amazing how many insults one could fit inside a simple "Hello" or "Is this seat taken?"

At times like these Tracey sometimes wished she had been sorted into Gryffindor. At least the lines were clear there. Though of course she reflected, being in the house that generally didn't breed treachery, had left them completely vulnerable to people like Pettigrew. Thus whatever little resistance they led would inevitably be at risk of their inability to assume one of their own might betray them. Slytherins of course, would never be at risk for that. "Trust but verify" was Slytherin's unofficial motto. Or rather, "Don't trust. And definitely verify".

Yet somehow, Tracey had to find people she could trust, for she had come to Hogwarts with a plan. It was a public secret that Harry Potter and his two friends were loose somewhere in the wizarding world trying to come up with a way to take down...Voldy. The Order of the Phoenix was also organizing some sort of resistance, if only removing muggle-borns from harms way. And Tracey had come to decide that someone had to do something at Hogwarts too.

Oh she knew of course, that the Gryffindors would try. It was in their nature. But as she had reflected before, Gryffindors had their own fatal flaws. Not to mention that EVERYONE expected something from them. Professors and students alike knew it and the only question was who would emerge as leaders. And then headmaster Snape and the Carrows would no doubt do anything they could to snuff it out quickly. Which would inevitably lead to some sort of brutal battle of wills. During such a time it would be most opportune to wreck some discreet havoc in the way of a Slytherin.

Trouble was, one did not start a revolution on their own. It was hard to find allies and she had to be bloody careful, lest she draw the ire of the supreme idiot in charge. And even headmaster Snape would not be able to protect her then. She did figure he'd protect Slytherins to the best of his abilities. He might have been a git but blood purity views Tracey hadn't detected. If it was a question between a muggle-born Slytherin and a pure-blood Gryffindor, Slytherin won out every time. And it was about time someone put that blatant favoritism to work in service of the greater good. Which left Tracey in the common room, pretending to read up on transfiguration and trying to decide, who might be susceptible to an idea of a mutiny.

Her fellow seventh years were her first choice. Most of them had returned for the year and she knew them best. Perhaps later she could also explore other options. She allowed her eyes to wander over the people in question.

Millicent Bulstrode was a half-blood. Moreover while the name was one featured in the sacred twenty-eight, she was not the first half-blood of that family and really didn't seem that into the whole ideology. She was mostly just trying to survive rather than play for power. And of course if the new regime threatened her muggle mother...Certainly an option.

Pansy Parkinson on the other hand was a bully through and through. What was worse was her rather open endorsement of her father's views and open support of Voldemort. She'd probably try and use this year to bully even more people rather than help anyone. No.

Blaise Zabini was a different matter. One of the more interesting Slytherins, with his mother having a certain kind of a reputation as a black widow...He did see muggles as beneath him, granted. But such was his view on almost everyone, Voldemort and his followers included. Approach with caution. Play on his vanity. Make him understand that if Potter fails, then his career options will be reduced to being Voldy's bitch.

Vincent Crabbe was as mean as he was dumb. Definitely not. Not only did he like torture too much, but he'd also end up accidentally spilling all their plans.

Gregory Goyle was far more likely to be flipped but she had to consider whether she even had use for the boy.

Theodore Nott. Tracey resisted the urge to say „...more like Theodore Not". But it would have been accurate. Death chewer family, mean spirit. And courting Parkinson.

And then there was Draco Malfoy. Oh if only she could turn him...Even on his first night back, he seemed distant and worried, head no longer held high, not even snubbing the half-bloods. Not even Gryffindor half-bloods. But it would be both difficult and dangerous.

Then again the things that were not difficult or dangerous were usually boring. She smiled and looked back at the book. Yes, she'd start with the young Malfoy. After all, what is life without a little excitement? And if she has Malfoy, she has hope. Picking up a fountain pen, she carefully scribbled a few notes on the margins of the book, noting with amusement that somewhere in the castle madam Pince must have felt outraged.


	2. Courting Mister Malfoy

The year started off just as bad as Tracey had feared. The professors tried to make life as normal as was possible. Most of them anyway. The Carrows were an interesting pair. Tracey thought it would be quite interesting to observe them. Of course, she'd have preferred to observe them from the outside of a secure ward or cell. Amycus was arrogant, sadistic and rude. He had been appointed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts which had almost immediately dissolved into simply Dark Arts. Alecto was both sadistic and dumb but her Muggle Studies classes did offer a fascinating insight into the mind of a fool and a bigot and Tracey learned a great many things that she would have happily forgotten.

One thing Alecto's lessons did immediately give, was information to Tracey what she was up against. It was in the second lesson, when one of the 7th year Gryffindors (obviously) lost his temper as Alecto had compared muggles to animals. Tracey herself had found delicious irony in a woman who both whined and looked like a pig making that claim. Seamus Finnigan however didn't take it that well. In fact he felt the need to jump up and yell „Liar!". It was a beautiful display of a commendable but generally useless act of courage.

At first Alecto had been too angry to speak and Tracey actually thought she'd hex the boy on the spot. But the woman had managed to calm down enough to demand that Finnigan stay after class instead. He'd arrived late for lunch in the great hall, visibly in pain.

The next week and week after that only worsened. The Carrows grew more comfortable in their positions and tried to effectively quash any difference of opinion while the other professors still tried to keep alive some sense of safety, some light in the darkness. Snape had so far proven quite restrained though. Tracey figured he had to be. He'd been given the task to pacify both the professors at Hogwarts and serve Voldemort's whims. Nevertheless he showed up at every meal that both students and professor alike were obligated to eat in the great hall, looking like bad news. On the other hand it was definitely better to look like bad news rather than be bad news.

The other three houses had so far been so boringly predictable. The Gryffindors began to rebel in either smaller or bigger ways. The Ravenclaws tried to mostly keep their noses down and study. No doubt they were even slightly fascinated at being able to study dark arts. Knowledge was knowledge after all. And from knowledge came power. Hufflepuffs had been the most quiet. It had always very slightly disturbed Tracey. How quiet the Hufflepuffs were. Still waters run deep and all. Though the loyalty thing did occasionally force them to stand up for their friends.

And then there was Draco Malfoy. Mainly the question of how does one approach a Draco Malfoy. Tracey had never been friends with the boy. He had been in the past a rather arrogant bastard. But they did have a civil relationship. When Snape was the head of Slytherin, he'd made it extremely clear that he would not tolerate any kind of infighting. As he reasoned, Slytherins already were at a disadvantage when compared to other houses. There had to be unity inside their own house at least. Still, it would have been odd to completely out of the blue walk up to the boy.

Luckily for Tracey, an opportunity presented itself only three weeks after that first night. It had been a rather boring day with Tracey first learning about some healing potion in Potions and then wondering who the hell thought it was a good idea to teach students such dark curses as Fiendfyre in Dark Arts. Just because you were evil, didn't have to mean that you had to be an idiot. No, even an idiot would have figured that some of those students might use the curses against the Death Eaters themselves. But all of that had led up to a true train-wreck off Alecto's Muggle Studies. It was the first time that Tracey saw the crucio used on a student after Neville Longbottom objected to the depiction of wizards who sympathize with muggles as vermin who had to be exterminated.

The experience itself was quite unpleasant even to watch, Tracey shuddered to think what it was like to actually go through it, but later in the common room miss Parkinson had the great idea to act the whole scene through, complete with mock whining. Tracey mused grimly that if she only knew what a crucio actually felt like, she'd perhaps not have been so joyful. Or perhaps she would not have cared. It takes all kinds to make a world...Though in this case perhaps it would have been appropriate to condemn such difference.

But to the utter surprise of those few in attendance, it was Draco Malfoy who finally stood up. "Enough, Pansy. Nobody wants to see your mediocre acting." He said it in that very same sneer he always used but there was a certain tiredness about him.

Parkinson turned to the boy. "What, are you really going to stand up for a Longbottom? I didn't know the Malfoys had fallen so far."

Malfoy's hand twitched as he considered going for the wand. Everyone in the common room tensed. He stared at Pansy and sneered again. "Even if we have fallen, thankfully we will never reach as low as the Parkinsons. Now stop your screeching. If you want to mock Longbottom I am sure you can do that without acting like a deranged banshee!" With those words he turned around and stalked out of the common room.

Tracey smiled and, after making sure nobody noticed, slipped out the door after Malfoy. He was walking rather quickly toward the nearest stairs and Tracey had to jog to keep up. She did note that it was getting close to the curfew but she could not let her chance run away.

"Wait!" she whispered, the voice nevertheless echoing back far too loudly from the walls.

Malfoy turned sharpely. "What do you want, Davis?"

Tracey inhaled. "I want a word with you. In private!" She hadn't actually thought the pitch through.

Malfoy stared at her, for once looking more curious rather than the usual mix of disgust and boredom. "Why?"

Tracey glanced over her shoulder. She really didn't want to have this conversation so out in the open. "Not here." Without further thought Tracey grabbed Malfoy by his arm and began quickly dragging him up the stairs.

Malfoy must have been rather startled because he didn't even fight back and Tracey managed to drag him up all the way to where a big tapestry hid a small alcove. The favorite place for teenagers from different houses to...make a sort of peace. She finally released Malfoy and cast an imperturbable spell at the tapestry. Malfoy stared at her.

"Well? What do you want, Davis?"

Tracey tucked her wand back into her sleeve and steadied herself against the wall. "I want a mutiny."

Draco Malfoy looked at the girl in front of him in disbelief. Firstly he was unsure that he heared correctly. Secondly he was unsure if he understood correctly. Thirdly he was completely baffled as to what the girl might want from him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. What felt like minutes passed between them in silence until he finally managed to bring himself to respond. "A mutiny, Davis?"

It was a sort of a relief that washed over Davis. The same feeling one gets when they turn in their exam paper. Whether they did good or bad, it was by now all in the lap of the gods. And since she had taken the leap already, what came next was inevitable. "I want to do my part to keep Hogwarts safe and help bring down...the current regime." Malfoy blinked. Tracey thought she could hear crickets in the background. Crickets in the dungeons...

"I'm a Death Eater. I have a dark mark." Tracey nodded. Malfoy began to doubt her sanity. "What makes you think I won't just run to the Carrows? Or Snape?"

She shrugged. "I don't think you actually want to be a death chewer."

She was right of course. Even as he'd taken the dark mark, he'd been influenced mostly by the safety of his family. But, Merlin, he could not do it. He had no business rebelling now. When the faiths of his family members were still in the hands of...that. So Draco Malfoy once again resorted to his familiar sneer. "If you want to be a part of some stupid rebellion, go join Gryffindors."

Tracey rolled her eyes as she was assured that Malfoy would not go tell on her. "I am a Slytherin. I don't jump up in the middle of class calling a sadistic bitch a liar. Nor do I feel the need to make a stand against some cruel bastard teaching me dubious curses. I'd like something more...subtle..."

It was...dammit, she was actually almost convincing him. Malfoy ran a hand through his for once imperfect blonde hair. "That...do you even have a plan?"

Tracey smiled. "I might have. But first I must know if you are joining me or not. As you said, you have a dark mark. And I am not a Gryffindor. I won't trust you just because you look like it."

Malfoy hesitated. For a moment he actually considered it. Then reality caught up. "I can't. My family-,"

Tracey shook her head. "That is exactly why you should fight. If you truly took the mark for your father...You know that Voldy won't let anyone rule but himself. You will only ever be an afterthought. Your parents have fallen from his graces and even they get back in...Do you really want to serve a master who might kill or torture you just because he had a bad day? He has no honor. And even if you have loyalty to him, he'll never be loyal to you!"

"Your speech is too like a Gryffindor. Talking of honor and loyalty."

Tracey shook her head. "I am talking like a Slytherin. Voldy is but a hindrance in a path to be great and powerful. And you know Potter is coming back to fight him too. What if he wins? What then? You'll have nothing and your family would be thrown into Azkaban!"

Finally she had thrown at him every single argument she had. Something had to stick...Draco Malfoy had leaned back against the opposite wall and inhaled. "This is a stupid idea. We will get caught."

"Not if we are clever about it. And you are a Death Eater. If worst happens, you'll just pretend you caught me being up to no good. Not to mention that your godfather is the headmaster. He'll help." Granted the last part didn't sound too convinced. But Malfoy was sold. She could see it in his eyes.

"Fine. But I am not a Gryffindor either. I need something. So I know I can trust you, Davis."

Tracey grinned. "I'm all ears."


	3. Proving Loyalties

The principal of the thing was simple. If two people both have something to hold over the other, then neither can go spilling secrets. It will come back to harm them. Of course first you need something for both parties to hold over the other. Which basically led to Draco Malfoy and Tracey Davis out after curfew doing something very Gryffindorish for very Slytherin reasons.

Tracey bit her lip and glanced around the wall at the corridor. It was empty save for a few paintings. Thankfully though most of the paintings now stayed silent even when they saw students out of bed. Drawing the attention of the Carrows just seemed too much of a punishment for simply breaking curfew.

"When I said I was all ears, I wasn't really expecting this."

Malfoy glared at her. "I said I had to be able to trust you in order to do this, Davis. And this way I can trust you. Unless of course you'd rather go back to the Slytherin common room and forget our little conversation?"

Tracey sent him a poisonous look. "Shut up already. I'm doing it, aren't I?" She inhaled sharply and looked down at the small pile of supplies in her lap. "Right." She began moving forward, towards the doors of the great hall. She stopped quietly and took a deep breath. "Will you at least keep watch for me?" Malfoy sent her another glare but then moved a little so he'd have a better view of stairs and all the corridors.

Tracey turned to the doors and got to work. Slowly and carefully. She'd chosen to do it without magic so it took a little longer. But according to perfects' patrolling schedule she'd managed to copy, they had about fifteen minutes until the next patrol would come along. Fifteen minutes had to be enough.

She worked as quickly as she could before finally taking a step back to examine her work. It looked good. Well, it looked bad. Many detentions worth of bad. She also felt a twinge of guilt as she thought of the headmaster. Snape might have been a git but at least he was no Umbridge. This was clear by the fact that the headmaster's office had not sealed itself from him like it had done with that rabid bitch. Of course one hardly had to do a lot to be better than Umbridge. But still, he didn't need anymore stuff on his plate...

Malfoy's urgent whisper pierced the silence. "Davis, done? We have to go!"

She snapped herself out of it and nodded, flicking her wand and vanishing the supplies, then ran to Malfoy and under his invisibility cloak they headed back towards the dugeons. On her way down she did her best to not think about the Carrows discovering the deed. Instead she focused on the vanishing spell, wondering, what actually happened to stuff that it was used one. Professor McGonagall had said that it causes objects to go into non-being...but Tracey was uncertain how one would actually confirm that. And whether in fact there wasn't simply a separate dimension filled with all the vanished stuff floating around in the void.

"Davis? DAVIS?" Tracey blinked as Malfoy pulled her into the common room and the door closed behind them. She shook away the miscellaneous sci-fi theories and turned to the boy.

"So now what? You are convinced that I can be trusted? After all, if anything happens, you can just tell your godfather that it was all my doing."

Draco walked over to the fireplace and chose an armchair. "Sure, Davis."

Tracey huffed and sat down too, on the arm of the couch, balanced on her left leg. "Right."

After a moment she did nod. Draco had been given something and his own complicity was her insurance. It was time to move on. "So now that we trust each other, you can call me Tracey."

Draco nodded. "As we are properly connected to each other...what exactly is your plan?"

Tracey made herself comfortable and cast a quick spell to keep their conversation between themselves. "Just one more question. You can occlude, right? My father taught me last summer." He'd almost forbidden her from going back before she did. Taught her a few good spells too. And threatened that if he heard anyone had laid so much as a hand on her, they'd have to answer to him.

Draco gazed at the fire. "Yes, yes I can. My aunt taught me."

"Good." She hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask about Voldemort, but it was probably going too far. He was already taking a risk. "My plan is mostly to keep hope alive and try and weaken them as much as I can. So that Potter's job could be a bit easier." With that she went into the finer details.

By morning Tracey had almost forgotten what she had done the night before. Almost. If she had not been rather rudely awakened at five and nearly dragged out of bed. The girls in the dorm were all freaked out about something and as she tried to tame her messy morning hair she managed to drag a few words out of an equally sleepy Millicent. Apparently headmaster Snape had ordered an 6 o'clock meeting before even breakfast began. The way that Millicent spoke about it, Alecto Carrow had shown up a few minutes before, screeching not unlike a banshee. Or perhaps Pansy. It must have been something bad if even the Slytherins were getting that kind of a treatment.

And curiously Tracey had completely forgotten about what she had done the night before. In fact, she did not recall it even as she and the rest of the Slytherin house was ushered by the perfects out of the dungeons and up the stairs Even as they met the sleepy Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, everyone with their ties on crooked or robes thrown on in a hasty manner and still wearing bed hair. In fact it was not until they all came to a halt in front of the doors to the great hall and Tracey laid eyes on her handy work and Draco leaned over to whisper in her ear:"Now, Trace, I can truly trust you." So Tracey looked at her own creation and shuddered at the thought of anyone ever learning she was the one who did it. Now in the completely lit up hallway no one could have mistaken what they were seeing for something even remotely innocent:

Rest in peace, Dumbledore. And death to Voldemort's whore.


	4. The Slytherin Way

The backlash from the message had been bad. Snape himself had not done much but the Carrows had gone into a frenzy. A rumor in the hallways said that common rooms were searched. Not the dungeons though. Not that they'd find anything anyway. Still, one had to love confirmation bias. And it meant that they were free to proceed so Tracey set out to recruit more. Draco had been rather against the idea but she had insisted. One does not take over a castle with just one ally. And as she had had the insolence to point out, the Gryffindors were not doing it alone and that was the one good idea they had this year. Indeed, every day there seemed to be more of them popping out and Carrows slapping them back into their place like some perverted came of whack-a-mole.

Tracey was actually worried about it. Even though she knew very well that the message on the great hall door was not done by a Gryffindor, they seemed to have gotten quite a bit of courage from it and were now painting slogans like „Dumbledore's Army is recruiting" all over the walls. The Carrows themselves now patrolled the halls and they were using crucio quite liberally as well as delegating the punishing duties to some of the more eager students. A few Slytherins naturally but even a couple of Ravenclaws. If Tracey was going to do something, she had to do it quickly before one or two of those idiots got killed.

As anticipated, Millicent Bulstrode was easy. Underneath the rough exterior was a gentle girl who was really quite afraid and outraged at the things happening. Tracey had approached her in the dorm after they'd seen the Weasel girl get punished by Alecto. She'd been afraid but then as Tracey rationalized, courage didn't mean one was not afraid. It was the recognizing that something else was more important than one's fear. After that she'd agreed.

Blaise Zabini was a little more difficult but Tracey's ultimate argument stood. He was vain and simply would not be able to handle a world where he had to constantly live under someone like Voldemort.

So now with four people in their camp, they went to work. Things had worsened in Hogwarts to the point that one could scarcely see a happy face in the hallways. Carrows were completely in charge of discipline and the punishments seemed to get progressively more brutal. Other professors had tried to stand up to them but it was clear that the headmaster either didn't want or more like couldn't take their side against the Carrows. McGonagall had been openly threatened with firing. So was madam Pomfrey. And if the healer had left Hogwarts...well, that was unthinkable to anyone, especially the woman herself.

At first they just did subtle things like cause the more vicious Slytherins not to be in the position to find any Gryffindors where mischief was about. Millicent was quite adept at that, even going so far as to trip all over Nott as he was in hot pursuit of some Ravenclaw boy by the name of Michael Corner, who had snuck younger students out of detention. Nott was outraged but not really suspicious. The other time Tracey had discreetly reinforced the wards on a supply closet full of the Weasley brothers products, when mister Finnigan had so carelessly left it for all to find. Even Draco did his part. They had in fact discovered, that Alecto had the tendency to go on long rants of glory when ever someone asked about Voldemort in the right way. This was most fortunate as she also seemed to have the memory of a goldfish. Thus sometimes when she got some poor second or third year in sight, Draco would merely ask:"How did the Dark Lord manage x" and then lean back to wait until the woman had talked long enough to forget all about the miscreant.

It wasn't nearly enough though. Small things got one craving for bigger things. But they needn't have worried, a real chance for the mutineers, as Blaise had somehow inexplicably decided to call them, came actually very soon. Namely with Ginevra Weasley being found out to have been Potter's girlfriend and, even worse, the Carrows deciding to have Draco torture her for information. Apparently they found it funny.

Tracey didn't find it even a bit funny. She didn't know how much Ginny knew. She didn't even actually care how much Ginny new. But the logic was simple. Ginevra cannot die. If she did, it would wreck havoc with at least two thirds of the golden trio. And would either lead to „the savior of the wizarding world" going dark or worse, turning vindictive and try something that would get him killed. And as much as Tracey thought of herself, she did not fancy having to find a new savior or even worse, take on the mantle herself.

Draco wasn't amused either. He didn't beg for the others to help. Because a Malfoy almost never begged. But he asked in his own condescending manner, implying heavily that he'd end up breaking her and inevitably causing the spilling of secrets. Which was as good as saying „Please don't make me torture some poor girl".

So yeah, that was how Tracey was pacing a dungeon corridor trying to come up with a plan. A plan that would ensure that they'd leave Ginny Weasley alone. She couldn't just bloody well go and throw dungbombs at the door of the damn room until everyone ran out.

And suddenly she had an idea. Not a very good idea but an idea nevertheless. She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it for Malfoy.

After this they had to figure out some better way of communication. But for now she concentrated on delivering the message to Draco and then another one to Blaise. Then she rushed back to the Slytherin common room.

Draco meanwhile read through the inscription on the paper and then carefully set in on fire with the flick of a wand. It was cryptic enough but he had no choice anyway. Still, with a heavy heart he walked down to the dungeons where the Carrows had ordered him to be. The two death eaters were already there. As was Ginevra Weasley. She was sitting in the room, a look of contempt on her pretty face. She openly snarled as she saw Malfoy enter.

Draco tried not to look her in the eye nor think of her as Ginny. Nothing personal. No petnames...Instead he raised his wand and cast the unforgivable. The girl fell back and cried in agony. But Draco didn't stop. Because like that insolent Tracey would never stop saying, they were not Gryffindors. He cast the spell again, trying to keep it restrained. Unfortunately auntie Bella had never been one to teach restraint.

As he opened his mouth to declare „Crucio" for the third time, the dungeon doors flew open to reveal a very angry McGonagall followed by madame Pomfrey.

„What is the meaning of this?" she demanded with a tone that could have made stones cower in fear. Malfoy stopped mid-spell.

„Why are you letting one student torture another?" demanded the woman.

Finally Amycus snapped out of the surprise. „Might I remind you, McGonagall, that you are not the one in charge here!"

It was an over-used statement but looks could have killed everyone present. If they held that power of course. And luckily they didn't.

„She has information on Potter and she will give it to us," shrieked Alecto. „And you shall do well to keep out of it." She waved her wand menacingly at McGonagall. Though she was probably menacing only in her mind. It really looked like a monkey in front of a rhinoceros.

Professor McGonagall forced her tone to that icy calm that seemed to cut like with a knife. „She. Is. My. Student. And. You. Will. Release. Her. Now."

„Well, we shall just see what the headmaster has to say about this." Amycus smiled cruelly.

* * *

Except that the headmaster had his hands quite full at that very moment. A Slytherin with a problem had come to him asking to talk. It wasn't unusual for his former charges to come to him rather than Slughorn. While the man was great at potions, the older ones simply didn't trust him enough. And at the same time he was too much of a Slytherin. One of the few authentic ones in fact not marred by the whole blood purity thing and only ever out out for their own selfish needs. And if a muggle-born was useful to him personally, then their blood status was irrelevant.

But all that meant was that sometimes one did not want to give up their deeper problems to a man like that. Even if he seemed like he'd never use them. So Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at Millicent Bulstrode. It was some complicated emotional issue that seemed so trivial with the whole Voldemort problem. But Snape HAD cultivated a certain amount of trust with his Slytherins and didn't just want to throw her out. She had always been a bit shy and somewhat worrying.

It was boy trouble. Since when had he allowed himself to become so familiar with his charges that they came to him with boy trouble? He wanted to kick her out, he truly did. Problem was that he couldn't bring himself to. As much as he'd never admit it, it was better than getting hateful glares from the staff or listen to "idiot number one" and "idiot number two" complain about students. The clock on the wall was ticking away but right now the least he could do was help some teenager with a kind word. Or kind silence. Or not snarling...

* * *

„She is not leaving until she has told us every bit of information she has on the Potters!" declared Amycus. „She was his girlfriend. She has to know something!"

„Girlfriend?" Tracey snarled as she walked into the dungeon. „I'd hardly consider it a relationship. She's been with everyone who'd take her. Michael Corner, a couple of Hufflepuffs...even Blaise had a go." Ginny's eyes shot up to look at the girl and sent her a vicious glare.

„What? Is that true, Malfoy?" Amycus turned to Draco who was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. „I didn't pay much attention to what she did. But I recall Blaise gloating about sneaking around with a Gryffindor queen!" It was technically true enough. Even if it was just the once and not exactly in the right timeframe.

In other circumstances, McGonagall might have chastised the two Gryffindors. But these were not normal kinds of circumstances and she took it as the gift it was. „If she was not Potter's girlfriend," the older woman argued, „Then you have no reason to expect that she knows anything. So I must insist that you end this now."

Alecto wanted to argue but for now at least they were not quite confident enough to do it without the headmaster and not quite stupid enough to try and duel McGonagall. „This is not over. I shall be talking to headmaster Snape about this. We shall see if he agrees with you!" With that she stormed out followed by her brother.

* * *

„Miss Bulstrode, I really am afraid I can't help you!" stated Snape after he had entertained the girl for about fifteen minutes. He had at least gotten a blissful quarter of an hour without Carrows. Without Carrows. He had to repeat the thought again. Then he looked at the girl. It couldn't have been. But then...

„Miss Bulstrode, am I right in assuming that you are stalling me?" The girl blinked. „I'm sure I don't know what you mean!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall had ushered the Slytherins rather unkindly to their common room. Though she did ask that they send Blaise Zabini back to talk to her. When he slinked back into the common room and gave them a rather grim nod. Apparently after Snape had thrown Millicent out of his office with a rather firm warning about trying to be Slytherin with him, McGonagall had stormed into his office armed with a couple of hazy memories of Blaise and Ginny with the former's tongue down the latter's throat. It was enough for Snape to sternly warn Carrows about any unsanctioned interrogations in the future. And curiously enough he didn't even confront Millicent about the issue...Tracey filed it under "Worth looking into". But as for Ginny Weasley, she was not targeted again for the offense of being Potter's girlfriend.

* * *


	5. All Hallows' Eve

All Hallows' Eve had always been a special occasion in Hogwarts. The usual feast had still been organized, with Snape deciding that the students needed at least an illusion of normality. And yet of course it was just that. A mere illusion. While the room was decorated and tables filled to the brim with fancy foods and candy of all kinds, under the laughs of most of the students, lurked a certain sense of dread. They ate quickly and even slipped candy in their pockets to then escape the hall early. And the Hogwart's Ghosts had not shown up in some sort of a strange protest against celebrating at a time like this.

But there was another kind of anticipation too. A wish for something to happen. As far as Tracey could remember, quite a bit of freaky stuff had happened on All Hallows' Eve. Her first year a troll in the dungeons, second year the Chamber of Secrets re-opening, third year Sirius Black breaking into the school wielding a knife (Which by the way did not aide his claim of "I am not a homicidal maniac"). Even fourth year the Goblet of Fire had been arranged to draw names after that feast...Certainly in the last two years things had calmed. But this was Tracey's last year to beat all of these Gryffindors taking all the glory and attention.

First things first though. Tracey risked a glance toward Draco who was in a rather unfortunate position between Crabbe and Pansy. And Pansy seemed to be slobbering yet again all over the poor boy, despite Nott's presence and ugly glares. It was pathetic really...how she'd lick the boots of anyone, who had a tiny bit of power. But most opportune.

Draco had just the position to slip the potion into her drink and while Nott was viciously stabbing at his pumpkin pie as if it was some venomous creature, Millicent acted quite gracefully to dose him too. That was two of the most vicious bastards done.

Which left the Gryffindors. Blaise was working on it in the Gryffindor common room. He'd borrowed Malfoy's invisibility cloak and hopefully getting into position now.

Tracey glanced at her small pocket watch and exhaled. Almost go time. Across form her Draco nodded once, almost unnoticeable, and Tracey pushed down on the small green stone on her silver ring.

The ring had actually been Millicent's suggestion. It was a sort of a play on the dark mark. Except less permanent and less evil. She'd thought it up after they almost got caught by Amycus because Draco could not get the info about her to Blaise quickly enough. The ring was a way to send a few basic messages like "Danger", "Caught, stay away" and "All clear". In addition they had been infused with magical signatures in such a way that random persons couldn't just send messages if a ring fell in the wrong hands.

A few second passed and then the ring glowed a soft blue with the delicate letter "Z" glowing in the center. Satisfied, Tracey brushed over the ring again and grabbed her bag, slipping in a few handfuls of candy. Then she nodded once more at Draco. This was answered with a not a very happy glare of "Why is it that *I* get Pansy duty?"

She smiled back. Into every life a little rain had to fall. With that Tracey walked out of the great hall, taking care to bump into a Gryffindor. The ever so lovely Ginevra Weasley.

"Hey, watch where you're going, snake!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was kind of hoping I could slither away quietly. Lot's of evil things to do, you know. Mustn't be delayed!" replied Tracey perkily and waltzed out of the hall, knowing that everyone's eyes were on her. Even Snape had for a second raised his dark scowl before focusing back on his pumpkin juice that simply HAD TO be laced with something far stronger.

* * *

Preparations were all done by the end of the feast. Blaise had snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and met up with Millicent, who had then sent the go sign. They were all waiting on Draco.

The dungeon corridors were dark and cool. Tracey leaned against the stone wall and tried to keep her breathing even. Just then the ring lit up in soft green and she pulled out her wand. Let's do this.

Millicent was hiding near the Carrows' quarters. As she saw them go in, she pulled out her own wand and quickly cast a series of spells against detection and to lock the door. It was an easy spell to break. But for good measure she had brought with her a metal chain that she put through the door handles and sealed it. It would have been most unfortunate if the Carrows were to get out too early.

Draco looked up at the windows of classroom 3C. He was clutching his broom in one hand. With one swift motion he mounted it and headed upwards. They'd assessed the classroom. Carrow-the-mean-one had started to lock the door very carefully with some intruder proof spells. But Blaise had managed to sneak a window open slightly. Should be enough to leverage it fully. And since Draco was by far the best flier of them all, then he was the one outside in the cold. Honestly, if Pansy had been bad...

Still, if he'd had Tracey's job, he'd not have felt that bad. At least that was Tracey's view as she stalked the corridors really hoping that Draco had done his job properly and the Slytherin perfects were now in a rather bad state within their own rooms. She moved to the first floor to where the Muggle Studies Classroom was located. Which didn't involve any lying, just the risk of running straight into the lap of some teacher. Though these days most adults, with the exception of Carrows and perhaps headmaster Snape, would only send a student to bed with a stern warning. Sometimes even a slip that would offer them an excuse for being out that late.

Luckily Carrow-the-ugly-one was not very careful. Perhaps because her weapons of choice were words. It was the most basic lock that one _Alohomora_ pushed open and once inside, Tracey felt much more relaxed. After all, these days scarcely anyone went into THAT classroom willingly.

There on the table she found a book. The book of punishments. It was a marvelous little thing, holding all the detentions that a teacher had dolled out. One might not have had need for that but Carrows had been handing the detentions out like Snape handed out points to Slytherins. Though to be fair he did it so much only because he knew others were biased to take the points away.

And thus the Carrows had need for a book to fit in all these punishments. Which was, Tracey found, rather careless of them. She flipped the book open and began moving through dates.

Outside in the cold Draco was doing much the same thing with the exception of trying first to leverage open the window to the classroom. When it finally came loose, he stumbled inwards and nearly fell off his broom.

Nevertheless all these years of Quidditch had given him something and he managed to quickly swing himself into the classroom. He jumped elegantly off the broom and, pulling off his dragonhide gloves went for the table.

The idea was to modify the book of punishments slightly so a few things were different. Unfortunately they couldn't do that much. They could not risk the Carrows catching on. But, it was war. There was not going to be either an easy or a clean ending.

Blaise on the other hand was quite happy with everything. He had spelled the Gryffindor common room and then when everyone was in, activated it. A little Halloween trick just for them. With the added bonus of if anyone wanted to claim that they had tried to meddle with the punishment books, they'd have the perfect alibi in being knee deep inside one of the Weasleys' finest portable swamp. And yes. They were Gryffindors. They deserved to be tricked on All Hallows' Eve. Because even at war he was a Slytherin.

They met back at the Slytherin common room and then disappeared into the upstairs room that had been given to Draco Malfoy.

"So, everyone done?" asked Blaise as he pulled out the last remains of the swamp packaging and then lit them on fire.

Draco sent him a glare. "Do you have to do that over my nice and expensive carpet?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at the other boy and wanted to retort but at that moment Millicent pushed a bin forward so it ended up right under Blaise's little fire. "Could you not do that perhaps? Fight every minute? We are supposed to be on the same side..."

Blaise shrugged and let the remains of his fire drop into the bin. It wasn't that he didn't like Draco so much as he didn't like most people. He tolerated them. And sometimes he formed alliances. But sometimes he had to make mean comments.

"Yes, everything should be in order. I charmed Alecto's book and Draco charmed Amycus'es." Tracey plopped down in one of the chairs and exhaled. "What of the Carrows?"

Millicent fished out a sweet she had pocketed in the great hall and unwrapped it "The Carrows are fine. Blaise?"

"Done and done. The Gryffindors won't know what him them!" Tracey rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

The next morning was quite remarkable. What with the Gryffindors trying and failing to get out of their common room. The professors again were no match against Weasleys' swamp but luckily Ginny had had a little more experience with her brothers and in a few hours the thing was gone, leaving only quite a bit of clean up to do.

The Carrows were not so lucky. It seemed that either by accident or...well, probably by accident, would Millicent have done such a thing on purpose? No one made it to them and while they removed some spells on their own, the chain in the door proved a real challenge. A challenge that for some inexplicable reason no one tried to help them with. Not even professors walking by. Not even the headmaster.

It took them nearly the whole day to get out. Once they did, they predictably screeched that it was the fault of these damn Gryffindor bastards. But apparently not even Snape could deny that they had all been locked up since late last night. Right as the last of them entered their dorms.

And for some reason as the days went past, every now and then some of the punishments would fall through the cracks. Disappear a bit after they had been written down. It wasn't much, true, but some of the younger kids, some half-bloods, didn't have to face the cruciatus curse. That had to count for something...

Still, Tracey got the creeping feeling they had not done enough. There had to be something more they could do. Something real...


	6. While the Lions Play with Swords...

"Trace, all this sneaking around and pulling pranks is all well and good, but we need to hit them harder. Something that will actually help with the fight," stated Draco snapping his fingers impatiently.

Tracey looked up at him with a half-amused grin. "You seem unusually enthusiastic."

Draco shrugged. "Look, all I'm saying is that if I am risking a lot with Voldy," it was their go-to name now for Voldemort. Helped to lessen the fear but also didn't attract the snatchers, „Then we might as well do some real actual damage. And DON'T give me the "We are not Gryffindors" speech again. I know THAT. I've spent six years in the same house as you. I'm just saying that even sneaky things can be effective."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Tracey wasn't actually opposed to any such ideas. Just a little skeptical.

"Well," Draco pushed himself up on his elbows and glanced at her. "We could mess around with their potions. I know they are using Veritaserum on students. I think we could change it up with water. You know how dumb the Carrows are? They won't think to check the magic about the stuff. And no one spilling any secrets."

That actually got Tracey's attention. She put away her book and turned towards Draco:"Okay, I'm listening. We go after the potions. But how? There must be a million wards there. And might I remind you, it has to be done with care cause if it looks like a break-in, the more likely they are to start checking magic. Snape too." Of course with Snape it was a die roll whether he'd spill their secrets. But better yet not to put him in that position.

"So we need a diversion?" Draco chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I suppose we could organize something...though I'd like Gryffindors for this."

"Hey, you want to contact them? Be my guest. But I don't think they'll be receptive to any ideas from you." Tracey wasn't even sure she'd want to involve Gryffindors even if they were open to the idea. Too many loose ends. And lips.

Just then the door to the perfect dorm where Draco and Tracey were lounging, flew open and, like a god from the machine, Blaise stormed in. "You'll never guess what just happened. The three Dumblerites, they just got caught trying to break into the Headmaster's office!"

"What?" Tracey nearly leaped up from the couch. "What on earth were they trying to do?"

"Steal something is my guess," Blaise slinked into an armchair. "Or just get back at professor Snape. The word is, they are up there now. In a screaming match between him and the Carrows! One of the fifth years said they could hear it two floors down."

"This is it!" Draco jumped up. "There's your distraction."

"Ehm, what?" Blaise gave the other boy a glance. "Finally lost your mind, Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Blaise. Look, we needed a distraction. These three are going to be very occupied now. First with the three little trouble-makers and then with checking Snape's office and then just general shouting. And we are going to spend that time wisely. By breaking into the potions storage!"

Blaise blinked a couple of times. "We are what now?"

"Going to break into the potions storage. Do try to keep up with things."

Tracey took a deep breath and sighed softly:"We don't even have a plan, Draco."

"I know but we won't get another chance so good,"

"Yeah, don't be a buzzkill, Trace!" added Blaise cheerfully, "If Draco wants to self-destruct..."

Tracey sent him a glare. "Oh no, darling, you are coming to the self-destruct thing too. We will need to keep an eye on the office. Just so there aren't any unexpected surprises."

She turned around to Draco:"And Mills. I've heard she is very good at unlocking spells."

"So we're really going to do this? We are going to break into the most secure damn cupboard in this place?" Blaise's tone was dripping with sarcasm, "Just like that?"

"Oh don't tell me you're afraid, Blaisey-deary!" Draco ducked missing the heavy potions book that came flying his way and grinned. "There's my brave little boy. Now let's go. We need to use the time given to us."

Blaise sent Tracey a glance asking for help but she just shrugged. "He wants to do it. And it would be something that could really chance things!"

* * *

Blaise had not exaggerated. The whole castle seemed to be focused on the headmaster's office, filled with loud shouting from the Carrows mixed with the voices of Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. The other professors it seemed had been kicked out of the office, and headmaster Snape was more than willing to wait for the shouting to die down on its own without his help. And all eyes were focused there. Even the perfects. As Blaise and Tracey snuck up to see the office, they saw miss Parkinson chatting with Nott and a couple of other Slytherins in a joyous manner. Evidently she thought this might even be the end for the meddlesome Gryffindors and the loony Ravenclaw girl.

Blaise and Tracey had borrowed Draco's invisibility cloak and were now hiding under it, just in case the Carrows would feel like leaving the party early. From under there they saw Horace Slughorn in his most passionate state as well as professor Sprout, who seemed she might explode. But no one was to go into the headmaster's office.

"Hey, Trace, what if they wish to call for Veritaserum to be used on the Dumblerites?"

Tracey nearly jumped as suddenly she felt Blaise breath on her neck and whisper into her ear. She inhaled a few times before answering:"Well, then we are pretty much screwed, thank you for asking."

After a few seconds she reconsidered and added:"I believe the esteemed Headmaster likes to keep his own Veritaserum at hand. Or he will just legilimens them. At least we can put all of our hopes in that. Or we shall find out how fast Mills and Draco can run!"

"So what you are saying is, pray they won't?" replied Blaise with a snarl. "Brilliant!"

* * *

In fact at least for now Draco and Mills were not doing much running. They were crouched over the potions cupboard at the back of the potions classroom and trying to get the damn thing open. The classroom had been easy enough. But even Slughorn hadn't left such an important thing as the potions cupboard, where he stored all the samples as well as some other things, that they might need, but would be dangerous to students.

To Draco's amazement, when Millicent had first tried with spells and failed, she swiftly pulled out a hairpin and began working on the lock manually. Draco opened his mouth to ask where a girl would learn such things but then figured he didn't want to know. Instead he focused on trying to make sure the door had no extra alarms on it.

But very soon under her fingers, the door swung open effortlessly and Millicent grinned in a rather self-satisfied way. It seemed, that with everyone so focused on magic, sometimes they'd forgotten such simplest things as muggle lock-picks. She placed the pin back into her carefully styled hairdo and gestured at Draco. The boy nodded and pulled the door open slowly.

"Well, Millicent, welcome to the candy shop!"

* * *

"What if they kill the Dumblerites?" asked Blaise after a few moments, with, to Tracey's surprise, actual concern in his voice.

Tracey huffed, annoyed that her little friend would not shut up. While she would not admit it, she too was nerves. And whenever she was nervous, she tended to get rather irritable and angry. "Look, you want to run in there and be their savior?" She took a deep breath and dug her nails into her palm to calm down before she managed to blew the whole thing up in their faces. "They are not going to kill the Dumblerites. Because the Dumblerites are pure-bloods." She had to believe that. "And anyway, they got themselves into this mess. Not us!"

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "Why do you call them Dumblerites anyway?"

"What should I call them Dumbledorians then?" Blaise sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you are nervous too."

At that moment the door flew open with a bang and an outraged Alecto followed by Amycus stormed out. Tracey nearly choked and stumbled out of the way as they stormed past.

"Now what?" hissed Blaise.

Tracey made a split-second decision. "After them. Now!"

* * *

In the potions classroom Draco and Millicent were blissfully unaware of any and all commotion. They were busy picking out the bottles of Veritaserum and replacing the contents with clear water.

"So, do you think this will work?" Millicent corked the bottles that Draco was handing her and placed them back on the shelves with care.

"Well, it'd better!" he looked back at her and then up at the potions. "So much stuff we could use."There were rows of dreamless sleep and some pain potions and even the liquid luck potion.

"We can't take anything. They'll notice." stated Millicent softly.

"And then they'll check the Veritaserum too." Draco nodded, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"At least we can neutralize the Veritaserum." Millicent glanced up at him and tried to soothe Draco. She understood the boy's want to take all the potions and start a war all too well. After all, both of his parents were in constant grasp of the mad lord.

After a few seconds of fighting inwardly, Draco nodded. "You are right of course." But his eyes wandered onto a specific potion way at the back. It had been sealed and looked like it had stayed on the shelf for years and years. Surely so far in the back it would go unnoticed...

He pushed that thought away and kept carefully vanishing the Veritaserum, then replacing it with water.

* * *

Blaise and Tracey were doing their best to keep up with the Carrows as the two raced through the halls apparently not going anywhere in particular. They picked up pieces from the incoherent screeches.

"To throw us out-„

"We should have the right to decide-„

"Those snivelling brats!"

"Arrogant bastards!"

Tracey leaned closer to Blaise:"There, see. Snape won't kill them. You know that."

"Well, Snape doesn't kill SLYTHERINS...Oh hell!" Blaise yanked Tracey's arm. "They are going to the dungeons!"

Tracey froze. And then unfroze just enough to do something she later was not very proud of. She pulled out an apple from her robes and threw it straight at Amycus Carrow's head.

* * *

"Are we almost done yet?" asked Millicent.

"Just about. They have a lot of Veritaserum here!" replied Draco handing over the last couple of bottles. Then he stood up and sneaking a glance and seeing that Millicent was busy, pulled the dusty bottle off the shelf and slipped it into the folds of his robe, quickly casting a spell to remove any disturbance in the dust.

"Alright, done. Now to get out of here." They closed the cupboard and Draco walked over to the door just in time to hear a loud shriek of "Bastards" followed by a loud thud and the ring on his finger flashed a bright red with a "D" in the center.

* * *

"Can you tell me just WHY you have chosen this exact time to lose your freaking mind?" hissed Blaise.

"Less running more talking!" was Tracey's answer as she already took off, almost dragging Blaise behind her and fingers over her ring focusing with all her might to keep Draco inside the potions classroom. She didn't even have the time to worry about their heels peeking out from the invisibility cloak clearly to see each time they moved, flashing in the dark corridor.

Blaise took off running, thought still taking the opportunity to add:"Surely you mean that the other way around, love?"

The only thing they had going for them was that the Carrows had suddenly forgotten they were magical, as they followed the two pairs of zigzagging feet through the hallways of Hogwart's. They didn't cast any spells. Not yet.

"Now what, genius?" Blaise was now slightly panting.

"Well, for a start, how are you still able to speak after all this running? And after that-" Tracey had no after that. She was by now just blindly running. She didn't even know why she had thrown that blasted apple, for Merlin's sake. Maybe at least there was hope that Draco and Millicent got away with what they were doing...

Noticing that Tracey was not in her most useful state, Blaise took over and pulling on all the strength he had, speed up so they could get out of the Carrows' view. Just for a few seconds. If there just was a door...Anywhere in the dungeons. Something to disappear behind...

Finally they were about ten feet away. He saw a door and ripped it open with force.

* * *

The Carrows came running after them and seeing the slightly ajar door, Amycus grinned viciously. "Now we have those bastards! Oh they'll have some explaining to do!"

The two death eaters looked absolutely vicious as they pulled the door open and entered.

What was a bit less expected was it flying shut behind them with a loud thud followed quickly by an odd squelching noise and as Alecto tried the handle, she realized the door had locked itself behind them. Before either could draw their wands and yell the counter curse and open the door, two sets of feet slapping against the dungeon floor disappeared into the distance.


	7. Meeting the Headmaster

Tracey could have admitted that this time they had gone too far. Too obvious. She could have indeed accepted fault for this whole situation as she stood in front of the headmaster's desk and quietly waited for him to finally look up from the pile of paperwork and deal with her. What she could not accept was that she was suppose to feel sorry or regret it. Even if it did end with a Carrow in the hospital ward.

* * *

It had started quite simply. Well, as simply as it could have really. The veritaserum switch had gone without a hint of trouble. As far as the Slytherins knew, the Carrows were none the wiser. In the meanwhile they'd been laying low just in case. Tracey had made arrangements with Blaise to sneak in some pain relief potion and Millicent had convinced a few house-elves to sneak it into the food for the students who seemed to need it the most. Draco on the other hand tried to find information from his relatives. But they had not planned on doing anything major for at least a few weeks.

That is until the beginning of December when the trio of Dumblerites had apparently finished their detentions with Hagrid and went right back to their own ways. Messages of „Dumbledore's Army is recruiting again" appeared all over the school, they stood up to Carrows in classes...Tracey had already began to wonder if it was a mistake on their part to give aide. After all, making the punishments even slightly easier, encouraged them so greatly...But then knowing the poor idiots, they would hardly be discouraged by anything other than death itself. And the potions did merely remove pain from actual injuries not from hexes and curses. If only there was something to also get rid of the lingering pain of a crucio...

This was however quite troublesome for the Slytherin mutineers. They'd planned on doing something before the Christmas break but not yet. Unfortunately though as it were, life didn't go quite their way as they found out the first week of December on a beautiful snowy evening.

On that fine day, quite a few of the students had managed to irritate Alecto Carrow greatly, after she started a monologue on what she thought was the muggle Christmas ritual. It apparently had a lot to do with sacrificing humans and inviting demons to feast on them. So on and so on. Nothing really knew. The muggles were dangerous barbarians.

Tracey had mostly tuned it all out. Only to be brought out of her thoughts by a shriek of "DETENTION!" Normally she wouldn't have given it a second thought but it appeared that Alecto was far too happy for a woman who was just antagonized by insolent brats. She turned to smile sweetly at the Slytherins. "I'm sure your classmates will enjoy the chance to practice their spells on you in detention." By the looks of it, Nott and Parkinson and Crabbe were actually quite happy at the sound. And now...Tracey had the nagging feeling she would get to try out the crucio curse. Oh happy days.

That in itself would not have been much. Maybe Tracey would have done something like slip some mild nausea potion into the food of the offenders. Madame Pomfrey would keep them in the hospital wing for at least a bit and then with any luck the Carrows would have forgotten all about that. The Dumbledore's Army had other ideas. They had decided to teach both the Sltherins in question and the Carrows a lesson.

* * *

And yes, just in case anyone was wondering, here comes the part that miss Davis should have regretted as she stared at the fire and waited for judgement to be passed. Finally headmaster Snape placed his quill down and looked up at the young Slytherin.

"So, miss Davis, care to explain why you blew up both deputy headmasters?"

Tracey bit her lip and tried to look appropriately meek. "I did not...blow them up, sir!"

Snape raised one eyebrow and straightened up in the chair. „Really? Because I have two Carrows in the hospital wing and a report from madame Pomfrey that indicates their injuries are consistent with...getting blown up. Are you suggesting she is incorrect?" His voice was silky soft and Tracey wished desperately she was somewhere else. Anywhere else. Well, not anywhere. A snake pit or a lion den would-

"Miss Davis! I expect you to look at me while I am talking to you." The headmaster's glare had intensified to a whole new level. One reserved only for the Slytherins who messed up so badly he was forced to publicly remove points from his own house.

Tracey straightened and looked up at the man, hoping he wasn't going to try and look into her thoughts. "Well, yes. They did get a bit blown up. But that was hardly my doing or fault. Sir." She took a deep breath, her mind racing quickly, trying to stay one step ahead and her story as convincing as possible.

"Oh? Do tell! And try to be truthful, miss Davis!"

* * *

The Dumbledore's Army. So far it had not been that difficult to stay one step ahead of them. They were...dully predictable and if that failed, apparently Blaise Zabini had a lot of sources. It was perhaps a little less surprising than first thought but he'd managed to charm quite a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Even one or two slightly less obnoxious Gryffindors. And yet this time they were caught rather off guard.

Which is to stay they nearly walked right into a rather nasty surprise left by said army. Apparently the army had been irked enough to try and incapacitate their would be Slytherin tormentors by booby-trapping the way into the Slytherin common room.

Draco examined the various hexes and curses that would strike anyone going in or out with a healthy amount of new-found respect. "This is new. I don't think they went for us before..."

"I tried talking about it with Padme...nearly got punched in the face AND hexed." Blaise sounded like his feelings had been hurt. Well, his pride at least. "I can only surmise that they got tired of Nott and Parkinson and the rest prancing around acting like mini death-eaters!"

"Yeah, well why do they have to come after the rest of us, respectable people?" replied Draco grimly.

"Says the guy who's daddy-" Blaise didn't get to finish that sentence because quite smartly Millicent clamped a hand over his mouth. They did not need a fight right then.

Tracey took a deep breath. "I think it is irrelevant why they put this here. What we need is to figure out, what we should do now."

"I wote we fake an emergency in the common room and call the Carrows in to help!" stated Millicent.

"Hoping that they run right in the door?" The thought had merit. It was admittedly a much eviler than Tracey had though Millicent capable. But she liked it. "The Gryffindors will take the blame. Their magical sigantures are all over the damn door. And I don't feel like becoming an accessory to murder." Well, maybe to the Carrows' murder...

"Could we...move the trap so it isn't seen as a revenge on us? Somewhere else?"

Draco leaned as close as he could with out triggering any of the hexes. "Well, they do seem mostly connected to the door itself...in theory we COULD switch out the door with some...other door." He shrugged. "Either that or we will blow this thing up in our faces and get a few nice days to lie on our backs and curse the Gryffs."

"And where would we move the hexed and disguised door of the Slytherin common room?"

* * *

Well, as it turned out they had moved the Slytherin common room door very carefully to a different dungeon room. The one where the Carrows were planning on having their detention. Which was quite a feat, considering the Slytherin common room door was basically a stone wall that would part at the password. Nevertheless they succeeded.

The theory was that the Carrows would try and get in and bare the better part of the army's revenge.

"But you see, I didn't know that the spells would act together in such a manner." Tracey tried to convey the most earnest look she could handle. "I just thought that maybe a few Gryffindors would stumble into their own trap." They had had the good sense to at least very carefully create an illusion of a door over the open brick wall. But it was still a feeble excuse. At least for a man like Snape...

"So you thought the Gryffindors going into detention would get caught in their own spell?" And totally didn't know that the Carrows would be first through the door and after that NO ONE would be going in? The other part was painfully clear in the air.

Which was what would have happened and the Slytherins could have ran back into the now doorless common room and pretend that they were trying really hard to figure out WHERE THEIR DAMN DOOR WAS. But life is full of little disappointments.

* * *

It had gone fairly smoothly at first. The door was in place and the Carrows were fast approaching to prepare everything for the detention. The mutineers were nearby to make sure it went smoothly. And admittedly enjoy the show. When an unexpected guest star approached in the form of one Horace Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn stopped the Carrows as they walked in order to put a few questions in front of them. He had issues with his Slytherins being asked to do the duty of a disciplinarian. And since the Carrows were so busy, they decided to talk while they walked into the classroom.

While true that the outlook of Slytherins on life was rather...gray, then there were still a few rules generally respected. A few Gryffindors walking into their own trap was perhaps unfortunate but an important lesson about trying to prank a Slytherin. The head of one's own house was by far a different matter. One simply could not allow harm come to the one teacher who's job was to fight for one's own house.

"We can't let him walk in there!" hissed Draco.

"Well, go and stop him then!" replied Blaise coolly, half hoping the boy would try.

Millicent didn't listen to either of them. She slipped out of the hiding place quietly and headed determinedly toward her head of house. "Professor Slughorn!" It was enough to get Slughorn to stop and turn while the uglier of the Carrows reached for the doorknob. As her fingers touched the bricks something truely wondrous happened.

"PROTEGO!" A shield blocked Slughorn and Millicent from the magic but unfortunately it also triggered some sort of a secondary mechanism in the hexes. The energy threw Alecto in the air and then across the hallway. Rest of the corridor was filled with smoke and for a moment Tracey could only hear her ears ringing before the door also sent a hex back her way. It slapped her in the face and threw her against the wall.

* * *

"So you see, I only cast a protego. I didn't know it would...it would have a bad reaction." She had truly not known. She had suspected it. But they hadn't had the chance to check or care to check anyway.

"Yes. You only cast a a protego and now you are standing here telling me you had no idea that it would cause HALF OF THE DUNGEONS to blow up." This time he didn't bother mentioning the Carrows. It was bad enough Filch would now go around angry at the whole world because someone made his life a thousand times harder.

Tracey looked down again and resisted the urge to pull at her hair as she tended to, when nervous. Snape glared at her a bit more before stepping out from behind the table and walking over to a small cupboard in the back. Tracey couldn't actually see what he was doing but she didn't dare take a peek.

Finally Snape walked back over to her and handed her a small vial. "Drink this, miss Davis!" The girl poured it down without question and after a few seconds the pain of being flung into a wall started to disappear. „Thank you."

As she handed the vial back, the headmaster grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his deep black eyes. "Listen carefully, miss Davis. I don't really care if you want to fight against the Carrows." In fact it did cause him some grim amusement. "But I need you to understand that you are not to get caught again. The Carrows are dumb enough and incapacitated enough to believe that you only tried to protect Millicent from some unknown danger in the air. They are in no position to question me. But the next time you get caught..." The threat hung in the air between them.

He let go off Tracey and the girl nodded. "I understand, sir."

Snape nodded. "Good." He walked back behind his table and sat down, now completely ignoring the girl in front of her. Tracey saw it as a dismissal and promptly headed for the door. Or at least tried.

"Oh, and miss Davis? There is a potion that one can brew for crucio relief."

"I don't suppose that the recipe of said potion is available for the students to find? Any teacher one could get it from? For purely...academic purposes."

"That would be very irregular. To give a student the means to possibly escape a deserved punishment." Snape didn't look at her but there was a paper on the edge of his desk.

"And if one was ever caught with such a potion?" Tracey asked as she carefully walked back up to the table and with utmost care took the paper, slipping it under her robes.

"The punishment would be swift and severe. IF they were caught. Good night, miss Davis."


	8. Planning for the Future

"We are not using polyjuice potion to impersonate one of the Carrows!" stated Tracey crossing her hands over her chest and trying to look as imposing as possible.

Malfoy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why? You really have to ask?" she very nearly didn't even have a response to that. "Because it will backfire, that's why."

"You aren't scared, are you, Davis?"

Tracey almost snarled at him. Being called a coward was perhaps her one weak spot. She might have even ended up at Gryffindor because of it. Not because she was oh so brave but her biggest fear used to be thought a coward...Well, the hat had made the smart choice in the end. She could not even imagine being in the red and gold house.

"And anyway, where would we get polyjuice potion?" Blaise chimed in from behind the book he was seemingly reading.

To Draco's surprise it was Millicent who answered:"He stole some from the potions cupboard when we were dealing with the veritaserum."

Tracey stopped pacing to glare at the boy. "Excuse me? You TOOK something from the potions cupboard? What if the Carrows notice?"

"Oh please, the Carrows have no idea what is and what is not supposed to be in that cupboard. And as for old Sluggy? He'll just think that he misplaced it or something." Professor Slughorn might have been their head of house and they respected him for it but they held no illusion about what qualities he did and did not have. It was quite easy to manipulate him regarding certain issues. Even going so far as to convince him that they had turned their assignments in, as long as you didn't do it too often.

"Right. So we have the potion. But this about so much more. We need their hair too."

"I might have...plucked a few strands while they were unconscious in the hospital wing," stated Draco, sounding more than a bit smug.

Tracey sighed heavily. She had the nagging feeling that Draco had been very well prepared for this talk. On the other hand though a big thing like this... "Go on then. Which one of them would we impersonate and to what end?"

"I was thinking of going with the woman. She seems to be the more vicious one and maybe she could be used to tame the brother," suggested Draco, "Just you know, take her place, cut back on the cruelty. Then in time take the brother out completely. I mean, Granger and her idiots should be getting close by now. They are bound to end back up in Hogwart's at some point. And if we already held the school...well, it would save everybody time and dumb effort."

It was a testament to Draco's worry when he mentioned giving aide to Granger. He'd gone back from Christmas vacation in a rather bad mood and ready to fight. In fact he had TRIED to fight Nott but right then Blaise had had the good sense to step in and break it up. Now he seemed to want more than ever to put a thorn into Voldy's side at every opportunity.

Still, to impersonate a Carrow? That surely was a lapse in judgement...Except as Tracey dwelt on the thought she started to warm up to it. After all, in their fourth year a death eater had managed to impersonate a professor. How fitting would it be to now turn it around on them? As for doing more...a lot of students hadn't even shown up again after the Christmas vacation. Hogwart's was no longer safe even with the combined efforts of the Army and them.

"If we are doing this, and I mean IF...then we are going to need to plan it very carefully and then we are going to have to get more allies. For once we don't want the real Alecto to show up at the wrong time. Someone needs to be able to keep an eye on her."

For a moment there was silence while the four considered their options. "I'll talk to Gregory," volunteered Draco, "He doesn't really care for Nott or Parkinson or the death eaters." Contrary to popular belief, somewhere deep inside Gregory Goyle was a rather gentle soul, the brutish behavior having developed from him being bullied a lot for being a bit slow. He hadn't however grown up with many pure-blood notions, due to his death eater father not having been in the picture.

"And Zacharias Smith. He is not in the Dumbledore's Army anymore, I think. He is kind of a bastard though!" stated Millicent.

"Being a bastard isn't necessarily a bad thing in war." Blaise put his book down. "So, we are really doing this? Because if we are, I might be able to convince Sue Ling...and possibly Lisa Turpin too."

"Figures that you would go for the Ravenclaw girls..." muttered Draco under his breath. Blaise chose to ignore it. "As I was saying, I can talk to them. Anyway, we will NEED girls to impersonate Alecto Carrow. Or if Alecto is only present when either Mills or Trace is gone, even Filch will get suspicious. Not to mention that I AM discreet about my relationships. They won't come to think that a couple of Slytherin snakes have made a deal with Ravenclaws."

Tracey shrugged, giving in. "If you are all on board with this plan, then I guess we are doing this. After all, Voldy would probably already be in the mood to kill us for what we've done so far. In which case why not go down like a damn legend, trying something unbelievable?"

* * *

Over the next few days the Slytherins were busy making preparations. As Draco had predicted, getting Gregory Goyle on their side had not been a problem. In fact he seemed rather happy to accept, making Tracey wonder for a brief second if he had had an idea he might be asked to do something like this. Next Draco and Tracey went hunting for a room where to keep an Alecto and Millicent went with Blaise to do some recruiting.

The room of requirements would have been the obvious choice of course but as it turned out, the Dumbledore's Army had already made rather good use of it, as the snakes had to admit with grudging respect. Luckily though there was an unused potions classroom in the dungeons. Once upon a time Snape had thought remedial potions there, whenever he was in a not so broody mood, but after Sluggy took over, it had not been touched again.

The room wasn't very big but they did discover a few more brewing stations to use for the crucio relief potion and others. Over the next few days, Draco and Tracey used spells to fortify a room and then Draco got one of his house-elves to retrieve an old suitcase not unlike the one Moody had been kept in, from his family home. It held a rather good extension charm and yet was in itself quite small. It also had a complex lock on it so no-one else could pry the lid off without the code.

Tracey also studied and made detailed notes about Alecto Carrow's mannerisms and interactions. She'd even borrowed Draco's invisibility cloak to sneak into the woman's quarters. At least she didn't share them with her brother. This was going to make it at least a little bit easier.

* * *

Millicent and Blaise meanwhile were trying their luck with the three remaining prospects. These days it wasn't easy for two Slytherins to get a Hufflepuff alone and since talking to Zacharias while others were present, was not an option, which led to some light stalking on behalf of the snakes until finally they caught him on the way to the library.

Millicent approached the boy first. "Hey, Zach, I need a word with you."

The boy looked up and instinctively took a step back as he saw Blaise. "Oh yeah? What about, Mills?"

"We aren't here to hurt you but we don't have time to be messing around. I have an offer to make and I need you to hear me out. Please!"

"Talk fast, Mills. And only for old times sake." Blaise made a mental note to ask about what old times they were talking about. Now was however not the right moment for such a conversation for Zach was clutching a wand now, while Millicent tried to suppress the urge to pull out hers.

She took a deep breath. "Alright. How would you feel about the chance to take down a Carrow?" Millicent figured it was better to get straight to the point and not try to dance around it.

Zach examined them warily. "Go on, Mills."

"Well, I was just wondering, the Dumbledore's Army is being rather active, so when will you finally get off your ass and start doing something about the Carrows?"

Zacharias grinned humorlessly. "And I suppose you've been doing oh so much about that?"

Millicent grinned at him. Zach examined her carefully. "Alright. So, I guess you've been holding out on me, Mills. Why should I trust you? Or the slightly-less-obnoxious-Draco-Malfoy over there?" he indicated with his head to Blaise.

„You left out more handsome," remarked Blaise, „And since we are the ones currently putting our necks out, I think it is more of a question of why should WE trust YOU."

Zacharias shook his head. „Think what you like, but I need proof."

* * *

About 20 minutes later Millicent and Blaise were breaking a younger Hufflepuff out of detention. "Just so we're clear, you don't think your Ravenclaw girlfriends would like us to break out a few of theirs as well? As long as we are here?" hissed Millicent as she ushered the boy out and through the hallway's blind-spots.

"I'm quite sure that they won't be asking for anything so sentimental. They like cold hard logic. And don't worry, I will do the talking then." Blaise followed them quickly.

"WHAT are you doing?" screeched the voice of one clearly unmistakable woman. Blaise inhaled sharply. "RUN!" he practically pushed the boy into Millicent's arms and the girl ran as fast as she could, pushing the boy in front of her. She didn't have time to think about checking if Blaise was after them. Or where they were running. They couldn't go into Slytherin common room and the Hufflepuff one was too far away.

There was no time to think, Millicent grabbed the Hufflepuff boy and pushed him through the nearest door she could see. Blaise stumbled in right after and yanked the door shut behind them. For the next few seconds they leaned against the door, hearts beating in their ears and trying to calm their breathing. The Hufflepuff was now clutching Millicent's hand. He couldn't have been older than maybe a second year...

The steps dashed past the door and Blaise finally exhaled. Tracey hadn't even realized the boy had been holding his breath. "I think they are gone now." He turned around and closed his eyes, his head resting on the door. "Remind me again why we didn't bring Malfoy's inv-„

Millicent coughed. It was a kind of a very pronounced cough that sort of echoed in the room and tried hard to tell Blaise something. He opened his eyes and stifled a groan. The three were looking straight into the eyes of one professor McGonagall. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Then Millicent glanced at Blaise and the boy nodded ever so slightly.

He took one last deep breath, flashed a smile at the professor, opened the door and the three slipped back into the corridors. McGonagall didn't make one move to stop them and thus they headed very quietly back to the Hufflepuff common room to drop off their new friend. For somehow this did feel like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. And of course the final confirmation that Zacharias needed. This part of the plan was ready.

 


End file.
